The Beautiful Ones
by Airlys
Summary: Klaine. Burt. After an almost-kidnapping, Kurt is left in shock. When he can't solve the situation himself, Burt calls Blaine, hoping he can help his kid. "Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? How do you break a heart of gold?" Luckily Blaine is there to help and love.


The Beautiful Ones.

*Incoming call: Kurt*  
"Ehi, honey..." the boy smiled, expecting to hear his boyfriend's voice, while he was finishing to write his essay.  
"Blaine, it's Burt" as soon as the man spoke Blaine noticed the grief in the tone of his voice and tried desperately not to worry.  
"Oh, hi sir. Did you need me?"  
"Can you come over, please? It's Kurt" Blaine dropped the pen he was holding in his hand.  
"What happened? Is he okay?"  
"No, he is…not. Someone tried to kidnap him.' Burt could hear Blaine's gasp and could imagine how the boy was  
feeling, and could practically seeing him, his eyes widening, his hands closing into fists as he tried hard not to fall on the ground at the news, his stomach clutching, his mind spinning. 'Yeah. I think he needs you now."  
"Ye-yeah, I'm on my way" Blaine said, not really comprehending what was going on.  
"No, wait' called Burt 'can someone drive you here? I really don't want you to hurt yourself because you're driving in shock"  
"I could ask Wes or Cooper if he's still at home, yes, I'll be there as soon as I can"  
"Thank you, kid." Said Burt, but the boy had already hung up.

"Kurt? Called his father, but the boy didn't move, his eyes lost into the nothing. He was still glaring at the soft blanket of his bed where he was sat, his arms wrapped around his long, now bent, legs, his chin leaned on his knees, his smile gone.  
"Is it okay if I come in?" He asked, but obtained no answer.  
Blaine, on his side, watched his boyfriend with tears in his eyes, slightly trembling.  
Burt closed slowly the door of his room, then turned to Blaine.  
"He's been like this the whole time and I don't know how to make him react, how to make him feel better" Said Burt, as lost as he was.  
"I'll..I'll try to speak to him, okay? Make him talk maybe could help him. You know Mr. Hum-' "It's Burt, Kid" 'Yeah, Burt, you know I'm always here if he needs me, whenever, whatever happens" Burt nodded. "Yeah, thank you for that". The man seemed so broken, now, obviously in pain, not being able to help his son. "Not even a problem, I love your son." "and he loves you too" Blaine smiled a little, despite the situation.  
"I know."  
Burt sighed. "I feel bad about him." "Not your fault, neither his. Just that bastard's…" "Mind your language" "But it's true" the boy protested faintly. "Still. Don't let him change you. We need to be strong for him. Now go and work your magic' he patted on his shoulder 'I can't make him smile, he won't even talk to me and it's been a while and it's destroying me inside. I talked to some doctors…they said to let him rest, to let him get him past the shock, but he isn't getting better…"  
Blaine nodded. "I'll try and talk to him, okay?"  
"Yeah, just watch out when you get near him, he jumps and closes himself more. He's scared. Frightened."  
"I'll do. I just hope to help him"  
Burt just nodded and walked away, while Blaine opened the door and moved into Kurt's room, walking slowly toward his bed, but the boy once again didn't move.  
Blaine held out his hand, stretching his arm and out it near Kurt's, but –as expected- he didn't take it.  
"Kurt, love?" Blaine said sweetly.  
Kurt glanced up for the first time, like he had been woken up suddenly, glaring now into Blaine's warm hazel eyes.  
The curly-haired smiled.  
"Can I come near you?" He asked, and Kurt nodded slightly, so Blaine put a knee on the bed, leaning little by little toward his boyfriend.  
"Is it okay if touch you, hold you?" Kurt waited before answering and Blaine held his breath.  
It was strange, having to ask the permission to do anything, but he could only imagine how scared Kurt was feeling, so he tried his best not to make him feel worse, or anything but loved or worth to be cared about.  
The blue-eyed boy nodded again and hummed in answer, raising his arms from his knees and allowing the boy to get near him and Blaine really felt relieved he still trusted him, so he sat on his bed with careful moves, right behind Kurt, his boyfriend's back against his chest. Kurt flinched slightly, but relaxed into Blaine's hold, taking his hands into his.  
When Blaine leaned near his neck and kissed it lovingly, whispering comfort words, Kurt finally broke and began to cry, sobbing helplessly into his boyfriend's arms.  
"Yeah, honey, let it out, let it out, I'm here, I got you. I got you" He held him tight, "I love you" Kurt kept crying into his embrace and Blaine made him turn, so they were face to face and he was able to lock his eyes into his teary ones.  
He caressed his cheeks and kissed his tears away, rocking him back and forth, trying to make him relax.  
"Want to talk about it to me, honey?"  
"Ye-ah, just, just a few minutes, okay?" He asked, still sobbing.  
"Take your time, love, we're not in any hurry" Said Blaine, even though his heart was racing, his mind trying not to imagine the worst scenario and keep the calm he knew Kurt needed- pressing their foreheads together, their legs tangled tight.

_Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
How do you break a heart of gold?__1___

Then, out of nothing, Kurt began to talk, his voice so barely audible that Blaine had to get even closer to hear the scared boy. His ear was right where Kurt's lips were, their heads on each-other shoulders, while the curly-boy gently ran his fingers through his lover's chestnut hair and caressed with his other hand his back.  
"I was walking back home from the grocery-store, the one near the music shop...it was a warm afternoon, so I thought not to take my Navigator, but to go for a walk.  
I had my I-pod in, the music loud, and I couldn't help but think at how awesome the dinner with all my relatives would have been that evening. I was distracted and I couldn't hear anything, neither his steps that were following me from behind…"

_Kurt was walking down the street, Lady Gaga pounding in his ears, while he was humming softly the words of the song, a bag in both his hands.  
The street was desert in front of him, the warm air blowing on his skin.  
He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the soft steps behind him, the mean eyes which observed his body with __disrespectful and disgusting lust.  
The steps became faster and faster when Kurt finally felt the presence of someone right behind his back, but it was too late. He was too near.  
A hand gripped his hip, while the other ripped the earplugs from his ears, then a rotten breath on his neck, irreverent words whispered into his ear, a body pressed into his own.  
The bags into Kurt's hands dropped on the street.  
A scared gasp escaped from his mouth.  
Kurt tried to scream, to shout and ask for help, but the stranger put a hand on his mouth and kicked him from behind.  
Then, he hit him on the head and that was it._

It was like being crushed by the water in the sea.  
You could move your hands, try and rise your head, but something powerful kept you down, forced your body underwater and blocked you from breathing and made your head spin and your mind panic.  
Even if you were trying your best, you couldn't succeed and that made you feel that you weren't as strong as you thought you were.  
Then, another few seconds and all finished.  
Finally your mind blacked out and all you could do was hoping you would see the light of the day again.

After moments that felt like eternity recovered his senses and could hear people shouting, his body pressed onto the street being lifted from it into a safe hold.  
Then he blacked out again and when he woke up, he was in the white room of the Lima hospital.

"and then I was there, with a bandage on my head and absolutely no clue on what did happen." Said Kurt and Blaine held him tighter, both boys with tears in their beautiful eyes.  
"Oh, Ku-Kurt I'm so sorry"  
"It's not your fault, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about…" Blaine just hugged him.  
"However, it didn't last long. All memories came back altogether and I couldn't bear it. I was so scared I couldn't even speak. I couldn't breathe, either. Or hear something that wasn't his words. It was like I was still there, on that street, with those filthy hands on me and I panicked. Oh Bla-ine!" Kurt sobbed against him "had it not been for those people I don't know where I would be now. _If _I would be here."  
"Kurt, shh, don't panic, love, it's all over now, that maniac is in prison and can't go out. You're here, you're safe."  
The blue-eyed boy nodded, then spoke again.  
"Then I heard you. I heard your voice and I could listen to it, you covered those words and it was like I was slowly waking up from a really scary nightmare, so thank you."  
"Thank you for coming back to me, to us"  
Blaine leaned toward Kurt, kissing him gently, as he pulled themselves on the soft bed, untangling their legs, and spooning Kurt against him, whispering kind and lovingly words.  
Kurt relaxed into him, and leaned his head on his arm, grabbing his other hand and interlacing their fingers.  
Blaine pressed a kiss on the back of his neck, then began to sing.  
_  
__And you need to heal  
The hurt behind your eyes  
Fickle words crowding your mind__.  
_  
The warm words were now calming Kurt, who closed his eyes and sighed against him, a little, weak but happy smile played on his lips.

_So,  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,  
And carry you over to a new morning…__2_

And as Blaine kept singing, the boy curled on his side fell asleep, breathing slowly, finally calm.  
It wasn't long before in the darkness of the room Blaine heard the door opening and saw Burt coming in.  
The man watched them with relief, and smiled, looking younger than a few hours before.  
"Thank you Blaine, I really do owe you so much…" Whispered Burt, but the boy, who was about to fell asleep himself, just shook his head and said "I'd do anything for him, Burt. I've already told you, I love him.."  
Unexpected, came an answer from the blue-eyed boy " I love you, too, Blaine" he sighed and Blaine hugged him just a bit tighter, then shifted slightly and both boys fell asleep, breathing peacefully.  
Burt just smiled at the scene and careful not to make any noise, stepped back and opened the door, leaving the room.

Yeah, he was sure they would have been alright, after all.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away.__3_

___

  
1The beautiful ones by Poets of the fall.  
2Sleep by Poets of the fall.  
3Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee.


End file.
